Old Friend
by MissTrip81
Summary: Bella's long time friend from Phoenix is coming to visit. When Cooper is around, there is always some kind of trouble. How will Edward react? How will this impact their relationship?
1. Scheme

PROLOGUE

Cooper

I knew as soon as he called that this meant trouble. Cooper had been my friend, maybe even best friend, since the second grade. Other than Renee and Phil, he was the only regret I had about moving to Forks. I missed him. For me Coop was like Edward with out the all consuming love. He was my rock, confidant and companion. We did everything together. Neither of us ever really dated so we were always pairing up to do the things you can't do alone: dances, movies, etc.. No matter what we did we had fun. I had only had that kind of fun with one other person: Jacob.

I had a feeling that Coops upcoming arrival in town was not going to go over well. I knew as soon as I heard his plan to visit that I wanted to spend that time alone with him. This would give me a chance to be my old carefree self again. The same self I could be with Jacob, without the werewolf angle. But I didn't see Edward going along with it. This would especially be true if he found out that Cooper and I tended to get into trouble when together. When Cooper was around my bad luck was multiplied. Usually not dangerous, more funny than unsafe. He always said I was the most unintentianlly funny person he had ever met. Edward would never, not in all of eternity leave me in the care of someone who just laughed when I fell and got me into situations that could involve slight bodily injury. So much as a tiny little glimpse of a memory from Cooper could potentally give my fiancee a heart attack. An impressive feat when dealing with a vampire. Just as my love was always asking me "What am I going to do with you?", I found myself asking the very similar "What am I going to do with him"?

**Chapter One **

**Scheme**

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" I asked as pleasantly as possible.

"Depends, ask first and then I will decide."

"Well, do you think you or one of the others could take Edward out of town for a couple of days?" I kept myself from looking away guilty because I wanted to reassure her I wasn't up to anything.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Now I had her full attention. Her eyes never left mine and in that span I time I knew I couldn't lie to her. She would see right through it and never play along, fearing for my safety from this unknown secret.

"Ok, so here is the deal, an old friend from Phoenix is coming to visit. I have known _him _since I was 8. I just want to be able to spend time with him and not have to worry about making Edward.." I trailed off not quite knowing what to say. Was I worried he would be jealous? Or was I worried that he would just stifle us from his unnecessary protectiveness? I guess I wasn't entirely sure what his reaction would be, I just knew in my heart of hearts I didn't really want to find out. To face what it could mean.

"Making him what Bella?" She was looking impatient.

"Well, I just don't think it will be much fun for him hanging out with us, and I really would like to catch up with Cooper."

"I will see what I can do, but you know him. He worries about you every second he is away, I don't know what will convice him to stay away for days." She replied looking at me like I was asking for a miracle.

"You are the cleverist vampire I know, if anyone can do it you can." I hugged her. "So are you staying for dinner?"

She laughed. " I will hang out with you guys for a little while, then catch something to eat on the way home!"

Of course I had to laugh.

I hurried upstairs after doing the dishes. I knew Edward was already waiting for me. I went to the bathroom to wash up. I decided to go ahead and shower. I knew if Alice had come up with anything he would want to talk to me about it, making for a late night. I ran through some possibilites that she may have tried. Things I had thought of myself but knew he would never take them seriously coming from me. But as I was finishing up, my mind went in another direction. What if I just told him the truth. He would respect the request wouldn't he? No, I wasn't sure he would. And thats when the light bulb went off. I was _afraid_ to tell him, because I knew where it would lead. He had told me no a hundred times. Maybe even a thousand. But somewhere I knew this would be different. This would cross the line. This would take it from adorably protective to scarily possessive. With this revalation I knew I would go in there and tell the truth. Let things unfold. Hope that he loved me enough to trust me. Allow me to have control over my decisions. Could he do that?


	2. Love and Trust Go Hand In Hand

**Chapter Two**

**Love and Trust Go Hand In Hand**

I gathered my dirty clothes and headed to my room. I opened the door and flipped on the light. There he sat on my bed, perfectly still. He was sitting up against my headboard with his arms folded across his chest. As soon as my eyes met his, I knew he was upset. Judging by his body language, beyond upset. My heart began to race and I felt a lump form in my throat. I closed the door and said a silent prayer. This was going to be bad.

"Hi" I managed to wisper.

Edward just continued to stare at me. I felt my knees begin to shake. He must have picked up on it.

"Sit down Bella". He sounded so calm. Now I was afraid.

He stared at me for what seemed like an hour. My heart never slowed and the lump only grew. Should I speak up? I hadn't done anything wrong....yet. What could possible make him looks as if he may implode at any moment?

Finally he took a deep breath and began.

"Bella, it has come to my attention that you have been intending to deliberately lie to me. Is that true?"

Oh God, what could I say? Thats exactly what I had been trying to do, just not put into those words.

"Edward, I-" He out up a hand to interrupt me.

"You know the moment I started to fall in love with you?" He asked, never taking his eyes off me.

All I could do was shake me head feabily.

"When I found out you hadn't told anyone about me. When I knew I could trust you. I believe that love and trust go hand in hand. You know, Bella, I trust you with wholeheartedly."

"That being said, I would like to know why you felt the need to plot and scheme to get me out of town so you could spend time with an old friend. Is there more to it? Do you not trust me? Why were you so concerned about my reaction that you wanted me away from you? That really hurts, Bella." Now he looked away. Down to where his hands were folded in his lap.

I hated myself for human reaction to these types of situations. All of a sudden tears were free falling down my cheeks.

In an instant he was kneeling in front of me, taking my face in his hands so gently.


	3. Jacob Stupid Stupid Jacob

**Chapter Two**

**Jacob. Stupid Stupid Jacob**

In an instant he was kneeling in front of me, taking my face in his hands so gently.

"Why don't you start by telling my _why_ you wanted me out of town, we'll go from there."

"Well, I just thought, well I fealt that, ok see..." English was suddenly a foreign language.

"What Bella?, Just tell me, I won't be mad. I am more upset how you originally went about this. Just spit it out." Edward was looking at me. If speech was hard before, I can't risk opening my mouth while he is_ looking _at me. I wanted to get away from those eyes, had to if I was going to coherantly tell him my very reasonable explainations.

"I need a human moment." I just needed a way out of this chair.

"Whatever you need. I will wait because we are going to clear all of this up." He looked very serious which meant he was so maybe I should take a few extra minutes to put together my mindset, a way that wouldn't hurt his feelings at all. Easier said than done.

I was in the bathroom for about 15 minutes when I decided I couldn't just keep him waiting all night. Besides, by now it was closing in on midnight and I had a feeling I was getting ready to have a very lengthy conversation with Edward, so I had better get going...

I closed my door quietly and turned around to see where he was. Edward was sitting against my headboard again but he looked relaxed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Sorry I took so long." I apologized in a half whisper.

"It's ok, I never mind waiting for you." He gazed over at me. "Come sit." Oh there it was my favorite smile. He was trying to dazzle me, probably in some attempt to get me to just spill the absolute truth. The truth however, would probably take my angels smile away and I couldn't have that. I would sugarcoat it. Make it a non issue, or so I hoped. If only Jake hadn't been messing with my head, this whole situation would be much simplier. But it wasn't going to be simple.

The three things I had discovered about Edward Cullen were joined by three others: 4. Edward loves me. (Still can't believe it, but he says it sincerely) 5. Edward would do absolutely **anything** to protect me. 6. Edwards entire existance is devoted daily to numbers 4 and 5.

Now comes the fear because I was about to tell (very very gently) the man I loved so deeply that I had come to the conclusion his constant protective behavior was wearing on me. Damn you Jacob.

**3 months ago....**

"Do you really have to go Bells?" Jake looked heartsick.

"Yes, Edward will be home from hunting soon, and he will wonder where I am." Why did he have to look at me like that. It always made me feel worse.

"Must be wierd, you know, dating your father." He wrinkled his nose at his comment.

"Jacob Black, thats sick. And besides everything Edward does, he does out of love." Ha, take that.

"Ooohh, you are absolutely right. He loves you so much that he has to keep you on a short leash. Wouldn't want anyone else other than his family to spend too much time talking to Bella or anything." Now he looked smug, but a little angry too.

"Thats a horrible thing to say. I spend time with the people I want too. I see you don't I? And I love the Cullens, I like their house. Other than that I require no other company but Edwards."

"Oh yea right. Lets look at it from another angle shall we? Maybe there aren't any other people you want to mix with but what about things you want to _do_? Hmmm? When is the last time Eddie boy let you do something fun?" Now he was looking smug again. This was going somewhere, but where?

"Well, Alice and I go to Seattle alot. And we went to Jacksonville.....And" He started shaking his head.

"What?" He can be so annoying.

"You are missing the point Bella. You usually don't go anywhere without a Cullen. And the activities they allow you to participate in are completly controlled and always um, safe." He finished with safe like I should be embarrassed by it.

"The fact of the matter is that you and Edward can"t be what _you _want to be because he is so worried about your safey but he insists on keeping you human so that you can experience being human, right?" He was looking very intense now.

"That about sums it up."

"Well I find that very ironic, he won't change you so that you can be human, but by the same rules, you can't _really_ have those human experiences because everything in the world is too dangerous for his precious Bella." He had his arms folder across his chest and he was almost towering over me. Another inch or two closer and he would have blocked the sun.

"You have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Edward does not hold me back."

"Whatever you say. I for one think you must have serious memory problems or a case of fatal denial."

"Think what you want. I have to go. I might come back to see you Thursday but only if Edward hasn't run out of permission slips."

I didn't give him a chance to respond I headed off to my truck. I heard him call my name but I just hopped in and headed down the road. Jacob has no idea what he is talking about. Edward does not tell me what I can or can't do. He loves me. What he does, he truly does out of love. I know that. So then why does what Jake said upset me? Its just Jake being Jake. He couldn't possibly be on the right track. Right?


	4. Compromise?

Chapter Four Compromise

"Now, care to tell me what is going on?" Edward was still looking at me. He was trying to hide the concern that was right there on the surface, but I could tell he was worried about what I was going to say.

I sat down cautiously on the side of my bed, keeping Edward to my side. As unfair as it was I just couldn't look at his beautiful face while we had this conversation.

"Here goes... My friend Cooper is coming to see me here in Forks. In a few days. I am not entirely sure when, he is supposed to call. Anyway, we have been friends since we were 7. Best friends really. And I am really excitted to see him. But I think you are going to have a problem with him, and I don't want this to become a problem. There are things about Coop that you are not going to approve of. He is loud, sometimes obnoxious, thinks he is always right, loves to have fun, even the not so safe kind, and most of the time, at least in Phoenix I was right there with him when he was taking pretty crazy chances and getting into trouble."

I finally stopped to take a breath, having just laid the first wave of cards on the table. I continued before I lost the nerve for the rest.

"With all that being said", I finally looked over at him,"I just thought that it would be a good idea for you to go hunting or find something else to do while Coops here because I really don't think you will have fun with us." Ok, so that wasn't all of it but I figured it was a good jumping off point, so I waited for Edwards reaction. And waited. Finally he spoke.

"Bella, I understand your concerns. Its very sweet of you to think of my entertainment, however, I am not going anywhere." Edward just sat there staring at me. After several minutes I felt uncomfortable and came to the realization that he was not going to add to his statement. Now things might get messy.

"Why?" I flatly asked him.

"First of all, I would like to meet your friend. If he is important to you, I would like to at least talk to him, introduce myself. Second, I get the distinct impression there is more to this than you want to tell me. Thats, ok Bella, you will eventually, but for now the unknown makes me curious and a little cautious. "And third", He paused then, taking a breath, "Alice had a vision of the very near future, so as I said....I am not going anywhere."

He looked like it was already written in stone, almost smug though I am sure that's not how it was supposed to appear. In that moment Jakes words came back to me. This was the moment I needed to prove him wrong, and to set my mind at ease. I had always been an independent person. My mom trusted me so did Charlie and even Phil, so I had very few rules to follow. I never really understood those girls that let their boyfriends tell them what to do, I had my mind set that I wouldn't be one of them, so I had to put my foot down. Now, it wasn't going to be a request. Oddly enough I wasn't even nervous anymore, I had become angry which gave me courage.

I got up and leaned back against my desk, facing Edward.  
"Edward, I want to spend time with Cooper. He is coming all the way up here on his break to see me. I am more than willing to introduce you, however, while he is in town we are going to catch up, hang out and have fun. We won't be able to do all that if you don't find something else to do on your own." I finished quieter than I started because I realized that last part didn't come out right, and of course Edward caught it.

"You don't think you can have fun with your friend while I am around?" Now he looked hurt. I hated it when he looked like that. Hated myself for causing it. I walked across the room and sat on the bed facing him.

"It's not like that, Coop is the kind of person that you either like or dislike practically from minute one. I just don't think you will like him, he's not your kind of person and because of that I don't want you to worry about me spending time with him. Besides, you know that when you are around I can't focus on anything else, and thats not really fair to Cooper since he is coming all this way." I smile at him, hoping is was reassuring.

Apparently it wasn't

"Ok, how about a compromise?" He smiled back, but I knew something was up.

"What?"

"I will meet Cooper, then give you some space during the day, see if Emmett and Jas was to do something local, maybe introduce them to your friend. And still be able to be here at night." He leaned foward and brushed his lips just below my left ear. I forgot entirely what we were talking about which I bet was the point, then he sat back.

"So?" Back to reality.

"Well, Cooper is going to be staying here at the house. He used to stay at my house in Phoenix alot and we would stay up all hours talking."

"He is? He did?" The thought had never even crossed my mind that he might think something of that.

"Yeah, oh, oh but we were only friends. Nothing there, Swear!" I hope I hadn't reacted to strongly but it was true. Edward had been the only one I had ever loved. Not even any puppy love before him.

He chucked, "I believe you. Well we have a few days to figure it out, you need to get some sleep." He motioned for me to get under the blanket. Feeling the effects of the hour, I didn't hesitate, I crawled over. Very soon after kissing Edward goodnight I was asleep.

After what seemed like just a few minutes Edward was wispering in my ear that the dreaded time had come to get up. It was Friday, the last day before Fall Break so at least it was going to be an easy day. Or so I thought.

When I finally sat up and looked around I saw Edward sitting at my desk facing away from me,  
with his shoulders slightly slumped.

"Edward?"

"How did you sleep?" Though he was asking, I got the feeling it wasn't a real question.

"I'm sleepy. Why?"

"You talked all night." There was an edge to his voice.

"Wh-What did I say?"

"Alot. You know I think I will head to school. You can take your truck right?" Again I don't think it was a question.

"Sure", I whispered. "Did I say something wrong?" I felt like I could cry. Just knowing he was upset with me caused my heart to hurt.

"I just need to...I will see you at lunch." With that he was out my window and gone.

How did this happen? I sat on my bed in shock. In the span of meer hours I had gone from a strong independent girl who was going to lay down the law to an emotional wreck at the thought that Edward was, well I wasn't sure if it was hurt or angry, but he was less than happy and that made me forget what happy was altogether. 


	5. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer passed away. As sad as it was it's time had come. I have since transferred my undying love to a brand new shiny laptop **__**J Anyway I am in the process of updating. Thanks for the positive feedback, its greatly appreciated. **_


	6. The Arrival

**Chapter 6**

**The Arrival**

**I sat on my bed dazed. I wasn't entirely sure what had happened. Edward and I finished our conversation about Coopers visit on a fairly good note so his mood this morning had taken me completely off guard. I didn't know what to do. I had to get ready for school of course but it just seemed like I was having a hard time getting out of bed. My mind was still racing through every possible angle when my cell phone rang.**

" **Bella, you there? Its Alice." I had flipped it open but didn't even get hello out before Alice's chipper voice sang from my phone. **

"**Yeah, hi" My voice was a lot less chipper, borderline hoarse.**

"**I saw that you wouldn't be at school today? Is everything ok? Where's Edward?" **

"**Edwards not…here" The words stuck in my throat. I was overreacting I knew, but saying those words conjured up a feeling that crawled up my stomach into my throat, closing off my voice. **

"**Oh, ok, well are you ok? Why aren't you going?" Just as she finished her last question my phone beeped with another call, when I looked it was Cooper. **

"**Um, Alice I have to go, my friend is calling and I have to take it. I will call you back ok?" **

"**Did Edward talk to you about my vision?" **

"**He mentioned it, I will call you back." This time I didn't wait for an answer I switched over and answered the other line. **

"**Hey" **

"**Hey Bells, took you long enough." Coop said sounding anything but annoyed.**

"**Yea sorry I was on the other line. So what's up? When are you coming to Forks?" I was getting more and more excited to see him by the day.**

"**Well how would right now work for you?" He ended with a chuckle just as my door bell rang. **

"**Oh my god, you're HERE?!" I ran out my room but slowed down on the stairs. How would that look if I fell and broke my neck within minutes of Cooper showing up? I opened the door and was shocked silent by who I saw. Standing at my door was a totally different boy than I remembered. Sure, he had mentioned something about weightlifting and I think maybe he played a sport now but those kinds of details usually escaped me. What, however didn't escape me was the physical change Coop had went through. Where once an almost lanky guy had been there was now a wall of defined muscles that came just short of passing as Emmett's long lost brother. His shaggy brown hair was now a few shades darker and arranged in short spikes. Before I had a chance to regain myself I was whisked up in a bear hug.**

"**Bellarina!" He half shouted. **

"**Coop! I missed you! now put me down." I giggled. "Come on lets go inside. I can't believe you're here. Why didn't you call? I'm supposed to be in school!" **

**I gasped at the realization that I was going to miss school. Alice's words suddenly made sense, she had seen this. Was this the vision she had? What was Charlie going to say? I hadn't really talked to him in detail about Cooper coming to visit. I had really just mentioned it briefly to be worked out later. Renee had vouched that Cooper was a good kid and gave Charlie the history of our friendship. Charlie seemed pretty receptive especially considering he liked it when I spent time with people other than Edward.**

"**Coop, I am glad you are here but I wish you would have called. I'm going to get in so much trouble. Not to mention…Edward." I trailed off as I said his name. I hadn't forgotten that there was something going on with Edward. **

"**OOhhh, who's Edward?" He sat down on the couch and put his fist under his chin like he was suddenly interested in nothing else in the world. **

"**Well, he is my boyfriend?" The statement took on a questioning tone because he was so much more than that. He was my everything and beyond. And right now he wasn't happy with me. Why did I have to talk in my sleep?**

"**Don't you know if he is or isn't your boyfriend? And why the Debbie Downer face?" He was staring at me intently waiting for an answer. **

"**Yes, he is my boyfriend. More than that, we are in love." Of course I blushed. It was just weird to say it all out loud. "And the face is because we had a kind of thing this morning. I don't even know what it was but he wasn't happy and I was supposed to see him at lunch, but now I won't be at school." I looked at Coop and suddenly felt guilty. I sat down beside him, "I'm sorry, you came so far to see me and here I am being a bummer."**

"**Hey, no problem. I actually meant to get here later but I was so excited that I traded my ticket in and caught an earlier bus. Do you think you could just take me to school with you? You will miss first class or so but you can still catch lunch. Just call your dad, you know, the Sheriff wink wink and see if he will call in a favor us. After all I did travel all the way from Arizona to see my bestest friend. That has to pull on a heart string or two."**

**I stared at him and his huge boyish grin, maybe that would work, he did just show up and all. No one could expect me to just leave him sit at the house all day or kick him out to find something to do. Yes, I should just call Charlie. **

**After about an hour we were on our way to school. Charlie had called the principle and promised that Cooper would be no problem at all. After I of course had to convince Charlie of his angelic personality. There were two condition for the "visit" one was that he could not distract me from my classes. And two it was ok today only.**

**We walked in the doors just as the bell was ringing to dismiss first period. My second class was study hall with Alice and Jasper. It was the only class that Jasper, Alice and I had together since Jasper was a "senior". As usual they were already in class seated as close to each other as they could get. My desk was in front of them and Lauren was usually to my left. When we walked in I took Coop to Mrs. Frazier, explained what was going on and asked if he could sit next to me. She agreed and asked Lauren, who was now giving me icy stares, to move. Great, like she needed another reason to treat me like dirt. **

**I sat my stuff down and turned to Alice and Jasper. "Hey guys, this is Cooper, my friend from Phoenix. He dropped in on me this morning." I smiled over at him and rolled my eyes. **

"**Coop, this is Alice and is Jasper." Cooper turned around and gave a little wave. "Nice to meet you guys,"**

"**Likewise. So you guys were friends in Phoenix?" Jasper asked. I was surprised that he was taking the initiative instead of Alice. **

"**Yea, Bellaroo is my longest running friend. When did we meet, the third grade?" He looked over at me for confirmation.**

"**No, second grade. Tommy Ryan stole your markers and I had to get them back." I had to smile at the memory especially looking at him. I bet no one short of a Cullen would think about taking anything from him now. **

"**Ah, yes you've always been so brave, I knew you were a keeper from the beginning." He chuckled and shook his head.**

"**So have you met our brother Edward?" Jasper asked with what I perceived to be an undertone. I glanced at Alice who was looking at Cooper for his answer, she glanced briefly at me but I couldn't quite read her expression. I almost felt scolded or like I was guilty of something. I put the thought out of my mind. I realized that my feelings could still be clouded from this morning. **

" **No, I haven't had the pleasure, I just found out earlier that little Bella had a boyfriend. Didn't think that was ever going to happen." Coop laughed again as he reached over and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. **

"**Same with Edward, until he met Bella. Must be true love." This was the first time Alice had said anything in the 10 minutes we had been there. And again I was picking up a tone. It wasn't anything obvious but I was picking up on the subtle attitude that Cooper probably wouldn't recognize.**

"**So what do you mean our brother? I figured by the look of things that you two were, well together." Coop looked first at them and then at me for a clue.**

"**Oh it's a long complicated story, maybe some other time." Alice basically ended the conversation turning her attention back to Jasper. Jasper meanwhile, was drilling a hole into the back of Coops head. Cooper had turned back around, grabbed my notebook and began writing. When he passed it I moved it under my desk to open it:**

***Geez, no offense but I hope the brother is friendlier. What's up with those two?**

**So I had underestimated Coopers power of observation. And that also meant I was right, there was a tone coming from my favorite pixie and the family empath. Now I had to wonder was this all a part of what was wrong with Edward? Both him and Alice mentioned a vision and I was betting it had something to do with Coops visit. Something my adopted family had a problem with. I still couldn't see what my sleep talking had to do with it all and why Edward left instead of just talking to me. **

**It was enough to give me a headache. Just when I thought my brain was going to **

**explode, a wave a calm washed over me. I glanced back and sheepishly smiled at Jasper. I was usually glad to have him around at times like these, but that meant he also picked up on my swirl of emotions. That can be pretty embarrassing sometimes. The rest of study hall flew by, Coop just doodled on my notebook and occasionally looked over to see what I was doing. He was trying to be good, but I could tell he was getting fidgety. Finally the bell rang. Time for lunch. Suddenly my anxiety doubled despite the calming from Jazz. What was going to happen? How should I act? I knew something was up but I didn't know what, and I couldn't stop the butterflies that were swarming in my stomach. **


	7. When Past Meets Present

Chapter 7

When Past Meets Present

I lead Cooper down the hallway to the cafeteria. Alice and Jasper were trailing behind us seemingly content yet still keeping an eye on Cooper. They were acting as if he had already offended them. I had never seen them being so intentionally off putting. Usually they tried hard to leave as little an impression as possible. I had no idea what was going on, but I was determined to find out by tonight . Cooper was an old friend so the least they could do was to be civil to him.

We walked through the cafeteria doors and immediately I saw Edward. He was sitting at the families usual table with Emmett and Rosalie. As soon as we walked in his eyes met mine. He gave me a little smile and wave. As always, my heart sped up and a blush crept up my cheeks. Even from across the room he picked up on it and his smile widened.

I looked over to Coop and pointed , "That's Edward, um over at our table. Come on." I walked toward the table and of course tripped over nothing. Luckily for me Alice was close enough to prevent me from going face first into the floor in front of everyone.

"Ha-Ha, You are such a klutz. Seriously. You know I would have pointed and laughed." Cooper had a huge smile on his face, his laughter boomed like Emmetts. I was really beginning to wonder if they might be related somehow. Yes, he would have pointed out my fall and laughed. That's who has always been. I looked back over toward Edward to reassure him I was ok, but the look on his face dropped the smile from mine. He was angry. I had only seen him look this angry on a few occasions and all of them had made my heart stutter. Emmett had a hand rested on Edwards forearm I assumed to hold him back. Hold him back? In the middle of school? Now I was sure I was missing something.

"Hi" I almost whispered when we finally got to the table.

"Hey there" Edward took` a quick step forward and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you" He pulled my face up so our eyes would meet, "I am sorry about this morning, I should not have left like that. Will you come over to our house after school so we can talk?" I knew he was waiting for a response. I also was faintly aware of Cooper still standing beside me however, my attention was completely on the golden eyes looking back at me. After what seemed like an eternity Edward chuckled and stepped back.

"So tonight?" He asked again flashing my favorite smile.

"Ssure" speech was coming back but only slightly.

"Well if she isn't going to do it I am, I'm Cooper, Bella's long lost friend from Arizona." Cooper gave a half hearted wave toward Edward, Rose and Emmett.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my brother Emmett and sister Rosalie" I sat down next to Edward with Coop on the other side. Alice and Jasper took the last 2 chairs across from us.

"We all had a big breakfast with Carlisle and Esme, but you two should get something to eat." Edward said as he held my hand.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry, Coop wanna go?"

"Yep, I am always up for an adventure, lets go forage" Cooper and I walked up toward to food line. If I would have been paying attention I would have taken a different path, however by the time I realized it, it was too late.

"Bella! Hey, Bella!" Jessica was shouting my name. Oh great. She was sitting at a table with Lauren, Mike, Tyler, and Ben. Angela was home sick.

"Bella, come here." She sounded almost whiny. I looked up at Cooper and apologized. "I am so sorry for whatever is about to happen." I said it somberly and meant it. As we walked over to the table I remembered the stares Lauren had been giving me earlier. She had hated me from day one. Especially after Tyler's accident and the crush he developed. She blamed me somehow and made it almost a game to be as mean to me as possible. I couldn't imagine how this was going to go. I sighed heavily and glanced back at the table. All of them were watching us.

"Hey Bella, who's your friend? " Lauren asked.

"Hey guys this is Cooper. Coop, this is Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler and Ben" I pointed everyone out for him.

"Hi, so _you_ and _Bella_ are friends, huh?" The edge in Laurens voice made it sound more like a distasteful accusation than a question.

"Yep for about 10 years now. Grew up together in Arizona." Cooper smiled at me.

"Well I just don't see it but Bella must doing something right to keep coming up with all these hot guys _"friends", _wish I knew the secret." Lauren batted her eyes at Coop, like she was actually trying to flirt with him and bash me at the same time. Did she think that could work?

"Is that so?" Now Cooper was smiling at her. Lauren. The biggest thorn in my side in Forks and he was smiling at her. Flirting even.

"Well if you want to pick my brain on the matter I'll be in town all week." I could not believe my ears, was he asking her out? My oldest friend and my newest enemy, dating? It was too much.

"I just might do that." Lauren smirked in our direction and then turned her attention back to the magazine she had been reading.

I was livid. I knew that Cooper had no way of knowing what all had gone on here, however in spite of that, he had in effect made plans while here when I had been so thoughtful as to clear _my_ time for him. I hurt Edwards feelings for him. Not to mention that she was putting me down at the same time and he didn't even notice! I almost stomped back to the table. Edwards expression was guarded. I knew they had all heard the conversation easily, and now he was carefully judging my reaction. When I sat down all 5 pairs of vampire eyes were on me, watching. Coop sat down beside me clearly confused.

"I thought there was food involved in our departure, yet here we are back at the start, hungry." He put his hands up in the 'I don't understand pose'. "What happened".

"I lost my appetite. You want food, go get it." I glanced over at Jasper and realized I needed to get my emotions in check. He looked as mad as I felt so I crossed my arms and picked a spot on the wall far away to stare at. To distract me.

"No I think I will sit here and see what is wrong with the little pouty baby." Cooper responded. Edward cleared his throat beside me. I recognized it as a warning.

" So what is wrong with you?" Coop was waiting for my answer and I was determined to remain silent or else unleash my wrath on him. "Earth to Bella, you can't ignore me." Coop started poking me. "I can bother you all day" The last poke hurt and I winced.

"Don't touch her again." Edward sound eerily calm like he was making an insignificant comment but the look in his eyes said differently.

"Actually I will do what I want." Cooper responded with hint of arrogance to his voice.

"That won't work out well for you." Edward fixed his gaze. I saw Emmett tense just slightly, ready to get involved. Edward could definitely hold his own against a human, however Emmett's natural instinct always puts him beside Edward.

"No offense but you don't really worry me." Now Cooper was being openly defiant. I cringed. He didn't know just what kind of danger he was flirting with. I knew that Edward wouldn't _want _to hurt my friend, but I also knew that when it came to protecting me his temper was short to say the least. I had to end the tension, "Ok guys just stop. Coop do you want to go back to my house and wait or do you want to finish the day here?" I asked hoping he would go. "I think I will stay here." I cringed a little knowing that my last two classes of the day were with Edward. How was this going to go? Through my peripheral vision I saw Alice shake her head at Edward. They were silently communicating again. I hated when they did that. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. At least we were halfway through the day, and a little less than halfway to the answers I was going to get from both Edward and Alice.


	8. Waves

Waves

As the end of lunch bell rang Edward reached over and took my hand and we headed off to Biology. I gave Cooper a warning glance. We just had to make it a couple more hours. As we entered Biology I failed to notice that Jessica was not sitting with Lauren as usual. Edward, Cooper and I stopped at Mr. Banner's desk. He barely glanced up as he said "Yes, I have been expecting our visitor. There is a spot open next to Lauren". I resisted the urge to scoff out loud. Of course Jessica was now sitting up front next to Amy. This was going to be a longer day than I had imagined and I had been so excited to see Coop less than 24 hours ago. This had been a small scale disaster already; I almost cringed to think of what might still come.

Edward and I took our seats as Cooper sat down next to Lauren directly behind us. Of course he had a sly smile on his face. Lauren glanced at him but then looked down suddenly taking an interest in her biology book. I had a strange feeling this was the most attention that book had ever gotten from her. I was scowling when I looked over at Edward. He gave me a small smile back. I wondered briefly if he understood now why I thought he would have more fun not being around Cooper and me. We tended to fight like cats and dogs when we did. It was part of our dynamic, as brutal as any brother and sister and I had a strange feeling that this thing brewing with Lauren was going to end badly. I could already tell that my feelings were going to get hurt, already had even, and that Coop and I were heading for a "clearing the air" fight. I just hoped that Edward could remain neutral when war broke out, although I knew that probably wasn't going to happen.

As the hour drug on I fought the urge turn around and glare each time there was a giggle or chuckle that floated forward. I was simply refusing to believe that Lauren could be that interesting to Coop. He has always been such a good guy. He would always say you didn't need to give "those types" of people the time of day. And here he was definitely practicing his time telling abilities with HER. I was so involved with my angry thinking that I didn't hear Mr. Banner ask me a question. I was like a deer in headlights. I didn't even know what topic we were on.

"Algae are an autotrophic organism" Edward answered flawlessly as if the question had been directed at him.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen but I believe I was asking Miss Swan" Mr. Banner looked disapprovingly at Edward.

"And what category would carnivorous animals fall in Bella?"

" Heterotrophs". I knew all of this, I was in the advanced class in Phoenix, but to avoid another public humiliation I resigned myself to paying attention for the rest of class. I looked over at Edward and smiled. I would have to find a way to thank him for that later. The very thought made my face turn crimson. Edward was grinning at me, very proud of himself, though I wasn't sure if it was for bailing me out or for making me blush bright red as usual. It was times like these that I was grateful he couldn't read my thoughts and hear just why my face was so colorful.

Thirty five boring minutes later the bell rang. I gather my stuff up and turned around. Coop was still sitting, talking very low to Lauren. When I stood up Lauren finally got her stuff together and as Edward took my hand we headed to the door. Our last class of the day was Spanish. Edward had managed to get my schedule rearranged so that I could be in this class with him and Emmett. Spanish was not my favorite subject but I did enjoy having a class with Emmett and of course I took any chance to spend time with Edward. As we had all day, I stopped and introduced Cooper to our teacher Mr. Mendez and he shuffled a couple of people around so that Cooper was sitting in front of me. I was thankful that Lauren wasn't in this class. We still had a few minutes before class started and Cooper took the chance to question me about Lauren.

"Hey so what's the story with Lauren? Is she single or what?" Coop was turned completely around in his seat.

"Yeah, she is." I tried to inject a tone hoping he would pick up on it.

"Wow, I can't believe that. Are guys here blind?" He shook his head in apparent confusion. "Who wouldn't want to date her?"

"Who would, Satan?" I muttered under my breath. Too low for Cooper to hear but Emmett's booming laugh confirmed that both he and Edward would have caught it. Coop and I both turned to look at Emmett. Me scolding him silently and Cooper completely confused.

"Ha Ha umm sorry, I just remembered a joke Rose told me earlier, wanna hear it?" Emmett looked absolutely genuine yet mischievous.

"No" Both Edward and I answered in unison.

"So Lauren invited me to go with her and a few others down to some beach south of here tonight for a bonfire. Will you go? Please?" Coop put his hands together and shook them pleading silently for a yes. I looked over at Edward. He was writing in his notebook and never looked up, however I knew by his demeanor he was very unhappy with the request.

"I'll think about it, but if you wanna go you should go." I tried to sound genuine but I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice. I was having a hard time with Coop "befriending" Lauren. Mr. Mendez began and for the next 45 minutes I tried to concentrate, however my mind just wandered. Now on top of the "talk" Edward and I were supposed to have, I was going to have to decide whether to press my luck with Edward and agree to go to La Push with Coop or if I should just let him go and spend time with him later on. I didn't like the idea of Coop wandering around the area, not with all of the bad things that had happened lately. Having seen the underside of the world up close and personal, I suddenly had a keener sense of fear for the people I cared about; if they only knew what I knew.

I had been daydreaming about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours so intensely that the bell startled me when it rang. Edward chuckle softly but of course Emmett had noticed it too, "Geez, Bella must have been a good one, you were zoned out." He laughed then he glanced at Edward and then back at me, "Ewww, I just grossed myself out. You were thinking about my brother weren't you? That's just…" Emmett got his stuff together and stood up.

"I wasn't thinking about Edward, well I was but not like…why would you…?" I tried protesting but my words stuttered and I sounded as guilty as my bright red face looked. I was so embarrassed and I wasn't even guilty. Edward stood up and looked down at me, "You weren't thinking about me?" He put on his best hurt face but couldn't quite keep the crooked smile from forming.

"Well not like that." I almost whispered. This had become Emmett's favorite game. He thought it was hilarious when all he had to do was set the stage and let me embarrass myself rather than have to do it himself. He had told me it made it twice as entertaining. And he'd succeeded again. He laughed all the way out the door and both Cooper and Edward seemed to find my reaction very amusing.

"I like him; he seems like a fun guy." Coop commented as we headed toward the lockers.

"Yea he's a riot." I replied but couldn't help but smile, I really did like my new big brother and I was glad he was so easy to get along with. I would definitely rather be on his _good _side. I put all my books away since I wouldn't need them during break.

"Bella, why don't you drive home with Cooper, let everyone get a chance to get home and settled then you two can come over, okay?" Edward was looking at me but glanced briefly at Cooper who was looking around the hallway, presumably for Lauren. I wanted throw up then and there knowing she had his attention. The thought had caused a frown to appear on my face. Edward bent over and whispered, "I really do wish I could read your mind." He brushed my cheek very gently with his lips on his way back upright. I was sure I was beaming and could barely walk straight as we headed out to the parking lot. One thing was for sure, Edward had perfected the art of distraction and he enjoyed using it on me.

We stopped briefly at the Volvo to say goodbye. Everyone else was already there standing between the car and Emmett's jeep looking bored and most definitely ready to go home. Edward leaned in to kiss me one last time before we went in separate directions. Behind me Cooper scoffed, "Really, this is just getting ridiculous. Can you not keep your hands off each other at least for the sake of others?" I started turning to glare at him, but was stopped short by Edward's reaction. He was grinning. Not just a slight amused grin, but the one he usually gave when he beat his brothers at whatever they were competing over at the time. It was a victory grin. He had heard something only he could and it had plastered a very smug _victorious_ look on his face. I didn't have time to read into it much, only seconds later Edward was already getting in his car and Cooper was half way to my truck. As soon as we were inside I felt a little uncomfortable. Cooper seemed very agitated and quiet. It took at least five minutes before he said anything.

"Bells, I'm sorry for how I acted today. Your friends probably think I'm a real jerk." He looked like he was truly sorry.

"No, I don't think they thought that, they're just very quiet people. And they're only trying to look out for me. They just don't know you, and well, Edwards very protective. " I gave him a shy smile. I wasn't sure how he would take that statement and he made no comment to clear up my wondering.

"So will you go tonight? I think it could be fun." Cooper asked sounding like he would really like to go.

"I don't know Coop, is Lauren going with our friends from school or her "cooler friends" as she liked to call them from Port Angelas?" I asked since it hadn't really been said. That might make the difference in my decision. I was also going to need to talk to Edward first, there was no need causing more trouble there if I didn't have to.

"She made it sound like her friends from school. She said you had went with them before,"

"Oh, ok well we'll see, but I was serious if you want to go you should even if I don't. I'm not really one for parties. I would rather stay home with Edward any night."

"I bet you would." His voice was full of sarcasm.

"Anyway, you mind going to the Cullen's with me for a little while? They have all kinds of stuff to do there to keep you entertained while I talk to Edward. You can hang out with Emmett."

"Sure. Then we can decide about the party. Maybe we should both drive just in case."

"Good idea. But when we get to the curvy part of the highway don't tailgate me, I have a hard time finding the driveway."

"Geez Bella, I know how to drive." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Just so you know." I teased back. This was the Cooper that I knew and loved having around. The carefree boy that teased me and nothing was ever too complicated. Maybe we could still salvage this visit. I wanted to have fun with Coop since I knew these precious few days could very well be the last time I would see him. I was still holding my ground on the "change" issue so my time with everyone was coming to a close. A sad thought, though I knew I was gaining as much as I was giving up.

It was just around dinnertime when we arrived at the house. Edward was out front in the porch sitting on the swing. He had his bare feet propped up beside him with a book in his hand. He had on my favorite shirt of his that wasn't all the way buttoned up. He looked completely relaxed and beyond gorgeous. It was a good thing for everyone involved that I'd already put the truck in park before I saw him. He was already halfway to me walking at human speed before I could even recover enough to open the door. Cooper had pulled in right behind me, causing a puzzled look on Edward's face.

"We both drove in case I decided not to go tonight." I shifted my gaze slowly up as I explained and already knew how he felt about the idea by his expression. Edward had become very good at putting on a poker face. He had almost a century of practice. But he had a 'tell'. If you were brave enough to attempt looking him in the eye you could see it. Not surprisingly most humans didn't catch it. _If_ they made it to his eyes they weren't searching for clues, they were most likely caught in the clutches of the "dazzle" as I called it. I was able to catch it on rare occasions if I was quick enough. I liked to think it was my special ability to read his mind where he could read others. My gift for observation, or at least of observing him, was what led to my discovering just what he was in the first place so I was comfortable listening to what he didn't want to say.

"If you don't want me to go just say so, it's not that big a deal." He held me in a hug while we waited for Cooper to finally get out of his car. He was on his cell phone.

"Ok, I don't want you to go." Edward sighed heavily. I hugged him tighter.

"Any particular reason why?" I had my head buried in his chest. I couldn't help but keep noticing those last two buttons that were undone.

"Lets get Cooper settled inside and we can go for a walk, okay." I finally looked back up and him and smiled. "Sure, but you think I could get a sandwich first, I'm pretty hungry." I flushed a little with embarrassment. Edward turned to look at the house with a smile just a fraction of a second before the front door swung open and Esme stepped outside.

"Bella, do you want turkey or ham on your sandwich." Her quick response to my request made me giggle. Esme had adopted me just like the others, and always seemed eager to take care of her children.

"Turkey, please", I was going to protest that she didn't have to do that but I knew she would anyway in the end.

"What about your friend?" I was very grateful that Esme was so wonderful. She was the perfect mother, and I loved her as one.

I walked over to Coops window and tapped. He held his finger up for me to wait so I knocked again. He rolled down the window.

"Esme is making us sandwiches, you want ham or turkey?"

"Ham, and tell her thanks." with that he rolled the window back up.

I turned back in Edwards directions. He looked a little irritated at Cooper but he said nothing, he took my hand and we headed inside. Jasper and Emmett were playing Call of Duty 4, Jaspers favorite game. Unlike normal, they were not playing on the TV in the living room; they were now playing on _both_ the TV's in the living room. The new addition was back to back with the old TV and both now had their own PlayStations hooked up to them. At the moment they were engaged in hand to hand combat with each other and things were getting heated. I looked from the new gaming set up to Edward in confusion.

"Jasper believed Emmett had to be cheating by watching his side of the screen to beat him so Alice bought him his own setup" he waved his hand in their direction.

"I don't believe he was cheating, I know he was. I was an excellent strategic soldier when all I had to work with were primitive tools. I think I can handle Emmett in an urban warfare setting with advanced weaponry."

Jasper had sounded so serious that I had to giggle followed closely by Edward and Emmett then the others. By the time Cooper came in we were all cracking up. The only one not laughing was Jasper who was looking at everyone like we had all gone completely mad.

"It wasn't that funny…thanks Bella." He sat quietly having nothing more to say about the game but given everyone else's amusement he couldn't help but crack a smile.

I was still giggling to myself when Esme lead Edward, Coop and I to the kitchen. As usual Esme had outdone herself. Not only were there great sandwiches waiting but also a large selection of sides and a few desserts. I was used to the overkill when it came to Esme's kitchen adventures, but Coop however looked briefly shocked and then he looked like he'd fallen in love. I had to laugh at his expression.

We ate in relative silence. Edward injected light conversation occasionally but for the most part we just concentrated on the wonderful dinner Esme had put together. Just before we had finished Emmett yelled in from the living room, "Hey Cooper, when you get done, wanna come battle? I'm tired of beating Jasper". Just as he finished there were a series of loud crashes from the front of the house. As soon as Edward excused himself to go investigate the noise came to an abrupt end. Edward came back a few minutes later to see if we were done. We made our way back to the living room. Everything looked normal; however Jasper had given up on the game and was now reading on the couch. Emmett waved Cooper over to where Jasper had originally been sitting. Without a word they both turned full attention to the game, and within seconds they were both muttering and moving their arms about as if the real life movement could help their game play. Edward smiled down at me and nodded his head toward the door.

"Hey Coop we'll be right back." I knew it was pointless to even say anything to him right now, just like the other boys his hearing was hard wired to the game. I could have claimed the house was on fire and I would've been lucky to get the generic, 'just a minute' answer. I sighed and followed Edward out.

We walked out the front porch to the swing Edward had been in earlier and sat. I had to assume since we were staying so close to the house whatever we were going to talk about either wasn't that serious or the other members of his family already knew about it.

Edward turned so that he was facing me, "Bella, first I want to apologize again for this morning. I shouldn't have left like that. It wasn't fair. I'm very sorry." He was looking in my eyes so intensely, I almost felt like he was trying to physically transfer the apology from his eyes to mine. I had to look down, my tears were about to betray me again.

"Please, Bella don't cry. I am truly sorry about all of this. Say something please." Edward always struggled when I was upset because he couldn't hear what exactly was on my mind. It made him very anxious. I wanted to take a minute to calm down. I didn't want to tell him the reason for my reaction. The truth was his quick departure this morning had tugged at the seams of an old wound that no matter how hard I tried just didn't seem to want to heal up all the way. Of course every time that subject was brought up it made Edward absolutely miserable knowing that he'd cause that kind of pain. He had spent every day making up for it, even though it really wasn't necessary. I forgave him but that didn't mean it had just disappeared from memory. My mind told me he'd come back to me for good and that there was nothing to worry about. The same things Edward told me faithfully, but that still didn't stop my heart from protesting painfully anytime Edward was away from my side.

"I'm ok, just my stupid human emotions." I gave him a small smile as I took the Kleenex from him that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Nothing about you is stupid." Edward was smiling at me though he still looked worried.

After I composed myself I decided it was time to get some answers. I took a deep breath and began. "So, I guess we should start with Alice's vision. What's it about?"

"Actually if you don't mind, I would like to start by explaining this morning. I think the rest will fall into place."

"Ok, that's fine; I just really want to know what's going on."

Edward took a second then began, "Bella, you know that I love you above all else in the world, right?"

"I still don't quite know why, but yes I know that."

"I really wish you wouldn't do that. If you could see what I see you, hear what I hear you would never doubt how I could love you." Edward reached over and took my hand; he began rubbing little circles on it. I found my attention wavering; I had a feeling he was doing that on purpose. "Last night you were talking in your sleep. There were only pieces of it that could be picked out but as a whole I believe you were working out something you've been unhappy about. Unhappy with_ me_ about."

I was shocked, and nervous. I couldn't remember what I'd been dreaming about but given all the thoughts in my head lately it was hard telling what was said. Luckily just about that time I felt a warm calm wrap around me. I noticed that Edward too seemed to relax a little more.

"Bella, there are so many dangers in this world. More than I ever imagined. When I was human, life was a lot simpler. Yes there were still dangers but we could not, even in the darkest times, imagine the things to come. Then after I joined Carlisle I didn't care about the troubles of humanity. I stalked the lowest of the population but not out of nobility, out of something else entirely." He paused and took an unnecessary deep breath. I knew he didn't like to talk about those days.

"Every day I worry about what could happen to you. You are such a magnet for all things dangerous. And to add to it I've introduced you to a whole other world that holds far more sinister dangers than the world of man, which in itself is a frightening place to live. Added together there are literally millions of ways you could be hurt or worse. That's why sometimes I seem to go overboard with the ground rules and limitations. I just can't let anything happen to you. My existence depends on yours. That's the only way I can say it. There are some days that my fears for your safety literally consume my every thought. I can't help it. It took me almost a century to find what I didn't even consciously know I was searching for, but here you are." He reached up and caressed my cheek. "Last night one of the things you said, repeatedly I might add, is that you are not a child or a pet. I had no idea you felt like that. I couldn't feel any farther from that Bella. I see you as fragile and very breakable, yes but never as a child or pet. I don't want to believe I ever made you feel that way." A look of pain crossed his face. Though I had no control over my unconscious conversations I felt guilty. Edward pulled me close to him, and I snuggled into his side.

"And don't you dare feel guilty. Last night was a good thing. It let me know what you were feeling, though I wish you had just told me. That's why I left this morning. I was hurt that you hadn't talked to me about this, but mostly I was angry at myself for every giving you those impressions." Edward paused, waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you when it started bothering me, I just haven't been sure how to talk to you about it." I didn't look up; I wanted to be able to finish what I wanted to get across since now seemed like the perfect time. "Sometimes I feel like the weak link, like you have to protect me from absolutely everything and most of the time I don't get a say in it. I am just along for the ride. Sometimes I would like a say in the matter. I am fragile physically yes, but I have a mind of my own and I don't like not having a voice in things."

Edward pulled me back into a seated position so he could look in my eyes. "Is that how we, well I've made you feel? Bella I always want to know your opinion and what you're thinking. I never intended to make you feel like you didn't have a say. I think I have some work to do." He gave me his best smile.

"We have some work to do." I replied. "I want to be your wife, your partner and eventually your equal. When things happen I want to know about them and be included. I also wanna be able to decide things on my own. I really don't like feeling as if I have to get permission to do things. Renee always put a lot of trust in my opinions and judgment. I just want to feel like my point of view is important and not trivial just because I'm human...for now." Edward flinched at the 'for now'.

"Ok, I understand and you have my word I will do my absolute best to never make you feel like that again. I love you entirely too much to want you to feel like that. I should have realized it sooner, but not being able to hear your thoughts leaves me in the dark a bit but please never be afraid to talk to me about things. You are going to be my wife, and you are already my partner. I consider you my other half and always want to have completely open communication." With that he leaned in to kiss me. There was more passion than was usually allowed. Edward seemed to be proving his statements, and I for one was not minding at all. As I was about to need air, he pulled away flashing my favorite smile. "Now that we have all that in the open, I guess we should talk about Alice's vision." Edward turned serious and started to speak just as Cooper came out the front door.


	9. Loyal To A Fault

Chapter 9

"Hey sorry to interrupt but that Jessica girl just called to say they wanted to head to the beach soon and get set up before dark so are you in or out?" Coop was looking at me expectantly. I knew he really wanted me to go but I was still conflicted. I knew that Edward absolutely didn't want me to go, however I was reluctant to let Cooper go alone. After a back and forth internal struggle I settled on staying here and enjoying the Cullens company. This was my first opportunity to exercise my new understanding with Edward so I wanted to show him that I could be reasonable. At least on occasion.

"I think I'm going to stay here, you still ok to go alone?" I glanced over at Edward to see his reaction. As expected he seemed pleased with my decision.

"I'm a big boy Bella, I think I'll be ok." Coop rolled his eyes at me.

"Ok ok, well lets go inside and I'll write down the directions for you. And I'm going to give you my friend Jakes number. He lives on the Rez, um you know just in case." We moved back into the living room where the rest of the family minus Esme and Carlisle were gathered.

"You are starting to sound like my mom Bella. I managed to travel the width of our country just fine. How much trouble could I possibly get into going a few miles down the highway?"

I could only stare back at him. He had no idea the answer I could give him to that question. Gee I don't know Coop you are only going into the middle of wolf territory without the benefit of a best friend buffer. And with your complete inability to recognize the danger of your cocky attitude as demonstrated with Edward earlier. I realized that everyone had been looking at me as I'd ran through my silent answer.

"Yea you're right. What could possibly happen to anyone around here." I replied with as much sarcasm as possible. Emmett laughed out loud then tried unsuccessfully to stifle it with a cough. Six sets of eyes swung in his direction. The looks he was given ranged from confusion to fury. I knew as soon as Cooper left he was in for it. Emmett must have known it too because he got up, excused himself and went out the backdoor. No one followed, they knew he would be back soon enough. Cooper was truly clueless about as Edward had put it the 'millions of dangers' around sleepy little Forks.

"Alright you guys have fun, and I'll call you later. I may or may not make it back to your house tonight." He winked at me and was out the door. I just stood there still worried that maybe I should go with him. Or maybe I should call Jacob and let him know about Cooper. Yes, I decided that was the least I could do.

"You could call Jacob and ask him to keep an eye on your friend. If it will bring you peace of mind." I look up and met Edwards gaze.

"Thought you couldn't read my mind." I blushed.

"I can't but I can read you." He flashed me a conspiratorial grin.

"Yea, I'm going to call Jake." I pulled my phone out and dialed. The phone rang and rang, then finally went to voicemail. I left a message for him to call me back I needed a favor. After hanging up I went over to the couch and sat as close to Edward as possible silently hoping Jacob would get back to me already. It didn't take long, within a few minutes my phone rang.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey. Sorry I missed your call. I'm on patrol tonight so I was snoozing for a while." I instantly felt bad I'd woken him up and for something that he'd probably think was a little silly. But I wanted the peace of mind Edward had mentioned so I went forward.

"I'm sorry for waking you up for this but I was kinda hoping for a favor."

"Well I knew this day would come, but I'm gonna need a minute to gather the pack for a rescue operation. The blood sucker finally get on your nerves?" Jake asked with fake concern.

"Why do you have to call him tha- never mind I need a real favor and it has nothing to do with the Cullens."

"Sure, you know I'd do anything you asked me to Bella." He sounded so sincere a small lump formed in my throat. I knew how Jacob felt about me, even before he felt the need to put it into words, I knew. When he let those emotions to seep out unexpectedly I was always caught a little off guard.

I had to clear my throat before I could begin. "A friend of mine from Phoenix is in town and just so happens to be going to a party on the beach tonight. I was hoping you could watch out for him. I gave him your number just in case."

"Sure Sure, we'll swing by the party at some point. What's his name?"

"Cooper. He'll be there with a group from Forks." I felt better already just knowing Jake would look after him.

"So why aren't you coming with him?" I should have realized that Jake would wonder that.

"It's not really my crowd." There was at least some truth to that. Lauren was most definately not my crowd.

"K, no problem. Uh just out of curiosity whats the leech think of this guy friend of yours?" Jacob seemed amused.

"Thanks for the favor Jake, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah yeah I'll call you if anything come up. Night Bells."

"Night Jake, thanks again." I hung up the phone and put it on the coffee table. I settled back against Edward, who was flipping through a magazine.

"What would you like to do this evening, your choice." Edward put the magazine down and turned just enough to look at me.

"Bella wants to help me upstairs, don't you Bella?" Alice was peering innocently at me.

"No Alice, I would like Bella to spend this evening with me not in your bathroom." Edward rarely stepped in where Alice and her "Bella Barbie" plans were concerned but I was usually grateful when he did.

"But Bella, pppllleeaaasssee??" Alice was a master pouter no doubt about it. She could get her way no matter the circumstances. She was just that good.

"Maybe for a little while." I conceded glancing up at Edward. I knew how much it meant to him that I got along so well with his family. What he didn't know was how much it meant to me. Alice truly was my best friend and I loved her. We made our way upstairs to begin the torture. I really did dislike the makeover parts, I was so self conscious, but I treasured the girl time with Alice. After a half hour Edward and Jasper made their way upstairs to announce they were bored waiting on us and had decided to go hunting for an hour or so. We said our goodbyes and they were gone.

"Jasper did that for us." I looked in the mirror and saw her grin. She was still standing behind me curling my hair.

"Huh?"

"Well sometimes girls need their privacy. Jazz just helped persuade Edward that he was bored." Her musical laughter echoed in the oversized bathroom.

"Oh, I see." I knew she was building up to something.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Yep. There it was.

"Sure."

"Was Cooper just a friend in Phoenix?" She kept face neutral but I could tell by her voice that this was going somewhere.

"Yes, Alice. Coop is just a good friend. I've known him my whole life. Why are you asking?"

"No reason really, Jasper just picked up on something in class that made me want to clear that up. Bella, if Cooper calls you shouldn't answer." She continued to do my hair giving it her full attention as I stared at her reflection dumbfounded. I couldn't have possible heard her right.

"What did you say?"

She finally stopped what she was doing and came around to stand in front of me. "Edward never got around to my vision did he?"

"No, we were interrupted. Was it about Cooper? About tonight? Is something going to happen?" I fired off my questions one after another. I had every right to know if something was going to happen to my friend.

"Bella, I'm not sure whats going to happen. I only know pieces of it. I think its because Cooper is on the reservation so I can't see the whole picture. What I do know is that we already knew you wouldn't go to the party. That you would stay here and we'd hang out with the family then at some point Coop is going to call you. I could only see your side of the conversation, but I'm pretty sure you go to pick him up. The next images I have are of you crying and very upset, looking worse for wear, then nothing again. Because of those damn wolves I couldn't seem to get it all but it was enough to make everyone very edgy about Cooper. Especially Edward. Jasper had to try very very hard to get him out of the house so we could talk. Now I'm thinking that wasn't a good idea." She sighed.

"Why's that Alice." I was confused by the entire thing.

"Well because if Cooper calls while Edwards out I'm sure you aren't going to listen to me. As a matter of fact I am positive of it because the vision hasn't changed." Alice looked a little sad as she finished.

"Alice, Coop is a good friend so of course I'm going to answer and if needed go get him. He's on the Rez so Jake's there close by. There's nothing to worry about. I promise." I tried to look as convincing as possible. Alice was not on the same level of protective as Edward but she would absolutely stop me if she thought I would be in danger. "But what about Edward? Is he going to let me go knowing about this vision?" I couldn't really imagine him doing that.

"Yes, he will let you go. He wants to be better about letting you have control. He really does regreat the way he's made you feel about that."

I suddenly felt horrible. Edward would go against his instincts to make me happy. I knew that he would follow through on what he'd told me earlier even if it wasn't in my best interests. He had given me his word not to make me feel like I had no say in things from now on and if I was sure of nothing else I knew Edward would never go back on his word. Never again. Not after everything we'd been through.

"Yeah you're right, he would. He gave me his word." I half whispered because I knew that if Coop called me, no matter how sad or worried Edward looked I would have to go. It was my nature.

"Bella will you promise me something as your best friend and the vampire that loves you second most?" Alice looked more serious than I'd even seen before. There wasn't a hint of humor, she was gravely serious.

"Uhm ok", I didn't know the right response. She looked almost worried which made me worry.

"I know you and I haven't really talked about what happened. When we...left. I just figured that when the time was right we would talk about it." She shifted her eyes away briefly then back to me. Whatever she intended to say seemed to be hard for her. "I just wanted to say that Edward wasn't the only one to miss you dearly. I missed you everyday. We all did. Things were not the same without you and I want you to promise me that you will be extra extra careful especially since my vision wasn't a happy one. I don't know what I, well we would do if anything happened to you. And Edward, I know he couldn't make it without you. We know what happened the last time. Please just keep that all in mind tonight."

Alice almost looked guilty like she had done something wrong by telling me this. On the contrary she had made my night. She'd confirmed that my new family did love me as I loved them. I jumped up and hugged her with everything I had.

"Should we come back later?" Emmett was snickering from the doorway he was standing just behind Edward and Jasper.

"Maybe." Alice giggled while I of course blushed.

"Mind if I take a turn with my girlfriend?" Edward teased.

"By all means, I think I'm done here anyway." Alice waved her hands towards me. She was always so proud of the way "Bella Barbie" turned out. And honestly she did do amazing work. I glanced in the mirror to check and as always I couldn't believe what she'd done.

"You are very good at what you do Alice, but Bella is beautiful to begin with so you can't take much credit" Edward stepped forward and took my hand to lead me downstairs. I don't think I could ever get used to this breathtaking creature calling me beautiful.

"What would you like to do now?" Edward stopped when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't really care, did you have something in mind?" Edward did seem to have something in mind, with a half-step he closed the space between us causing my heart to speed up.

With a mischievous smile he kissed the top of my head and started pulling me toward the couch. "You really enjoy that dazzle thing a little too much" I sighed.

"Only with you Bella. I love the way it speeds up your heart."

"You'll be sorry when you give me a heart attack."

"I guess its a good thing there's a doctor in the house." Carlisle and Esme had come down stairs somewhere between us coming down the stairs and my small coronary.

I had to smile. I looked around and realized that the furniture was rearranged to make more room and there were blankets and pillows placed around the floor.

"Emmett rented some movies. We can join them or do something else. Like I said it's your choice tonight." I had no doubt he was giving me a genuine choice, but looking at Alice and Emmett they seemed to want us to stay. I was finally feeling like I belonged in this family that I cared about so much.

"I'd like to stay and watch movies" I looked at Edward a little sheepishly hoping that he hadn't want to spent 'alone time'.

"Sounds good. We claim couch." All of a sudden there was movement across the room. The next thing I knew Edward was laying on the couch face up and Emmett was sitting on him.

"No fair, you were closer before you called it." Emmett whined.

"Its not my fault you are big and slow. Now get off of me, please." Edward looked triumphant and completely relaxed while Emmett still didn't move.

"Emmett please get off your brother. He was there first." Carlisle gently scolded from his spot on he floor. I was still standing where Edward had left me to claim the couch. He grinned over at me and patted the cushion next to him.

"Em get off Edwards lap and start the movie." Rose scolded more forcefully than Carlisle had.

"Oh, Oh yea. Sorry I was in your spot Bella." Emmett laughed as he dodged a swing from Edward. My face immediately flushed. I was really starting to hate this new game of Emmetts.

"Boys! Enough! Not in the house, and definitely not with Bella here." Esme used her mother voice and as expected there was no more issue.

"Alice will you turn the lights off, you're closer." Emmett asked as he started the movie. "Hope you like it Bella, I picked it out just for you."

As the movie started I realized it was a horror/slasher movie. It started with screams, blood and gore then just got worse. I spent the first half looking everywhere but the screen. This definitely called for the girlfriend card for revenge at a future date. Emmett knew how much these movies scared me, he'd done it on purpose. This was war, so to speak, and I had an all-star team between Edward and Alice. About two-thirds through the movie my phone rang. Immediately all eyes in the room were on me. I knew I had to answer, and I knew odds were that it was Coop and the thought made my stomach churn. I almost didn't as Alice's words replayed in my head, but this was Cooper. My childhood best friend I couldn't just ignore the call.

I was vaguely aware that the movie had been paused and the light turned back on as I flipped my phone open.

"Hello?"

"BELLAROO, HEY ITS COOP." I could tell immediately that he'd been drinking and was talking extremely loud. I had to hold the phone out from my ear.

"Cooper, are you drunk?"

"MAWBE AH LITTLE. THEY LEFF ME BELLA. LEFF ME IN THE WOODS. WHO DOES THAT SHIT?" He was slurring his words, practically yelling.

"Where are you now Coop? Are you still in the woods? Where did they go?" I was already on my feet. I didn't have a choice I had to go get him.

"I'M BACK ON THE BEASH CAN YOU COME GET ME PWEESE?"

"Yeah Coop just stay where you are and I'll be there soon. I'm going to call Jake and see if he'll stay with you till I get there." Alice appeared next to me with my jacket, a look of concern on her face.

"I'M NOTTA KID BELLS I DON'T NEEDA SITTER." There was muffled sounds then Cooper started laughing hysterically. "I FELLED DOWN. I NEED HELP" I could barely make out what he was saying through the laughing.

"Stay put I'm on my way. Keep your phone close." I was headed to the door when Edward stepped in front of me. "I'm not going to ask you not to go, I know you will anyway but please be careful, you take every part of my being with you so please be careful, for me." He kissed me so passionately I should have been embarrassed that we were standing in front of his family, but the way he held me I knew the only feeling in the room was concern for me.

"There is no reason to think I'm walking into danger. I'm going to call Jake on my way and have him meet me. I will be perfectly safe. That's probably why there were holes in the vision. Jake shows up." I tried to reassure my immortal family but Edward didn't look convinced. "I'll walk you out." He took my hand and lead me outside. "Bella, I want you to take the Volvo. I don't like the idea of you taking your truck so far this late. Please, it would give me some peace." He never took his eyes off mine. I knew he meant it but this was his prized possession I was more panicked at the thought of driving it to the reservation than worried about what I could be walking into.

"Oh no, no way. I'm a walking disaster. I will not drive your car, you love it as much as you love me. Nu uh. No." Edward pulled me into a hug. "I love nothing even remotely as much as I love you. And please Bella do it for me. It really will ease my mind a little." His expression was a mix of pleading and worry, so I caved just as he knew I would. "Ok, but if anything happens to that car I won't be able to face you." I was serious, and seriously worried about driving Edwards shiny fast car.

"Don't be ridiculous it's just a car." He stepped back and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Sure you say that now. Ok, I guess I better get going." Edward dropped the keys into my hands and I got in.

As soon as I was on the highway I called Jacob. He didn't answer. The churning in my stomach grew stronger. I should have went back to the house or called Edward to tell him I couldn't get ahold of Jake but I knew it would just aggravate the situation. Cooper was sitting on the beach drunk and alone which was in no way safe so I kept going. I would go to my friend no matter what Alices' vision might have shown. I just hoped that everthing turned out ok. It had to, after all this was only the first day of Coopers visit. If this was how it was going to go it would be a very long week for everyone.


End file.
